Star Wars Jedi General: Pt 3 Rescue
by Sithproductions
Summary: Marsis issent to dantooine to rescue masters plo and mundi


Back at the temple Marsis was called to the briefing room. He sat down as the other jedi filled in. Master Windu looked around. The outer rim sieges aren't going well. He began. We've lost over 25,000 men on felucia. Half of our fleet has been destroyed by droid ambushes. We've also lost another 26,000 on dantooine, 63,000 on Malastere and 13,000 on Aleen. Not to mention the fact that were losing troops faster then they can be cloned.

What can be done to halt the amount of losses? Barsiss questioned. The medical corp and I can only do so much.

The only thing we can do is spread ourselves out more. Most of the losses are from clones without a jedi general present. Master windu replied.

But were already spread thinly enough! Bariss protested.

In this war... a danger there is... of losing who we are. Yoda said.

Master mundi's men are spread thinly on Dantooine. Master windu said. The droids are putting up extremeley heavy resistance, our troops cant break them. Master plo-koon went with reinforcements but lost his ships because of the massive blockade, He and 53 clones reached the surface to reinforce master mundi.

Master luminara spoke up; I will take care of the blockade, I will need more than 3 ships though.

I can go with you. Master Kenobi said.

I can land on the planet to reinforce masters mundi and plo-koon. Marsis spoke up.

Sounds like a plan.

Marsis stood onboard the constellation with master luminara and master kenobi.

I'll need you guys to take out the blockade so that I can land with the transports. Marsis said.

That will be a problem. Master kenobi said, we are going to be outnumbered, and outgunned they have 3 large battle crusiers and over 25 frigates we have 10 crusiers and 24 other support ships. We dont stand a chance for long.

We dont have to risk out larger ships. Marsis began; We can use our smaller lighter ships too outrun the enemy then land on the surface.

But that means less troops on the ground. Master Luminara said.

Do we have bombers? Marsis asked.

Yes but they are new mereley prototypes, I dont want to risk it. Master Kenobi said.

Protypes are better then nothing, I will land with the assault ships, you guys can use the bombers to outflank the enemy. Marsis replied.

You could always go with the bombers? Master Kenobi proposed, your a great pilot I could go with the troops.

How many troops do we have? Marsis asked.

We have 3 acclamator class assault ships; totaling 16,000 clones each plus the men on the crusiers We have 500,000 men ready for combat but the cruisers arent landing, ao that means 48,000 troops but your men are onboard this ship, Master luminaras men are onboard her ship and mine are onboard mine, the clones in the transports are just clones, I dont even think many of them are trained. Master Kenobi said.

48,000 men is alot for one jedi. Marsis exclaimed. Of corse the admirals can probably handle the enemy fleet. I will land with my men, by gunship, I would rather not risk untrained troops yet, I have a pilot that can handle leading our squadrons then master kenobi, you can land with the bigger transports after I link up with the survivors and the blockade is brought down to size. I will take 2 gunships atleast 15 men each, that way we can find the survivors.

Master kenobi nodded.

Marsis stood in the gunship with fox, pik, pinz, basher, blitz, klix, tech and Mak, a couple other clones were with him. Suddenly the gunship shook from fire. Marsis looked out a slit in the door as the other gunship exploded. Suddenly his own gunship shook violently.

Weve lost our engine hang on! The pilot screamed. Suddenly the gunship plowed into the ground almost nose first, she spun around violently as one wing flew off then she landed on her side smoking and spitting sparks. Marsis slowly stood up. Smoke filled the cabin. He used force push to blast open the doors. Slowly fox, basher blitz, pik and tech stood. Klix bent over mak who layed sprawled out on the floor. He was taking a pulse. He stood up shaking his head, he's gone. Marsis felt grief come over him. He climbed from the wreckage going over to the front of the gunship. One pilot had come through his canopy trying to escape, he lay dead one leg caught in the canopy the other lay in his seat hands on the controls. Marsis opened the cockpit, kilx! he yelled. He then went over to the trapped pilot removing his leg from the canopy.

He's gone sir. Klix said. Dig some holes.

Marsis said.

Fox and Basher moved the bodies from the wreckage laying them side by side. Blitz and pik dug holes while tech tried to salvage communication equitment from the gunship. 2 other clones moved about removing the clones hemets. Kilx patched up a wounded clone while marsis watched. The clones had dug a deep trench long enough for the clones to fit in. Marsis removed his long robe and climbed into the hole as fox passed the dead to him. Marsis layed them side by side. Once they were in as the other clones filled in the hole. Marsis put there blasters in the ground then put the helmets on top of the stocks. Once the hole was filled in the clones gave a salute, and headed for a nearby hill. The hill was very smallit was 16 foot high it was about 30 foot wide and had a 30 foot round small flat area on the top, this was a good posistion, the clones could form a circle around the top and rain shots down on attackers. Now it was getting dark. The clones made fires and set up heaters. Pinz patrolled the hill watching for droids. Marsis sat in the dirt thinking about the clones who died and the situation he was in. He could see the space battle raging overhead. Marsis looked at tech and said; think you could get this commlink running? He held up his wrist where a torn up badly damaged and sparking comlink was.

No one could fix that sir. Tech said.

Tech you can fix alot, hell if you put your mind to it you could probably repair a fighter or a tank.

Well sir I can rewire droids. I rewired like 15 battled droids on geosnosis, made em attack other droids worked too, saved some lives.

Sounds fun you should teach me that sometime eh tech?

We'll se sir after we get back to the fleet.

Look and escape pod! fox said pointing to a flaming object that was entering the atmosphere.

Nothing but klankers pinz said watching it through his goggles.

Marsis sighed; Im starving.

A clone opened up his pack pulling out a ration stick for everyone in the party and tossing one to Marsis. Marsis bit into it. It had very little flavor in fact it tasted horrible, but it was something. Fox slowly removed his helmet. He rubbed the scars on his face.

Fox! Marsis said; how'd you get those scars?

Battle droids. He said, I was on geosnosis some battle droid hit me with his gun a couple times shot his head off afterwards.

Pik chuckled.

Well this could be worse. Marsis said.

Yeah it could be. Basher replied.

Well it just got alot worse! Pinz said.

Whats wrong? Fox responded pulling his helmet on.

Droids, theres like 50 regular klankers with a couple destroyers and a tank heading to the crash site. Pinz replied quietly.

Men defensive formation, I want you guys to form a perimeter around this hill rain fire down on em! Marsis shouted.

Marsis watched as the droids messed turned slowly and headed towards the hill.

Use the lights on your helmets! Marsis ordered.

Slowly the droids marched toward the hill.

Wait! Marsis ordered. When the droids got closer Marsis yellled fire!

The clones began laying down fire on the advancing droids. One by one the droids fell. Marsis ignited his lightsaber and jumped down the hill into the dark. He used the force to see. Ahead he saw the tank preparing to fire. He jumped running his saber down the forward stabilizers. The tank plowed into the ground flinging the tactical droid inside across the battle field. Marsis then used the force to bend the tanks cannon back at the cockpit, when the droid inside fired the cannon exploded sending shrapnel and fire everywhere. Suddenly he realized that the enemy was done for. He deactivated his lightsaber. He then climbed back up the hill.

The next morning Marsis and the remaining troops set off. They needed to find Master Mundi and his troopers. They encountered very few droids. But up ahead there was a patrol of five or six commando droids. Marsis signaled to the clones to stay put. Then he snuck up behind the patrol. He took cover behind a very large tree. He activated his lightsaber and attacked. He cut down one droids then force pushed another. The last few droids shot at him as he forced pused them. He hauled two droids over to tech. You think you can rewire these? he asked.

Maybe. Tech said. Seem in good condition. He stated looking them over closeley.

Marsis looked up to see Master Plo and his clones on a nearby ridge getting shot at.

Marsis ran over to the ridge and activated his lightsaber. He jumped into the group of droids slashing them down. Master Plo deactivated his lightsaber. Dramatic entrance again marsis? Master Plo said. I am skilled at that master plo. Marsis replied deactivating his own weapon.

Now to find Master mundi. Master Plo said.

Can we reach him over the comlink? Marsis questioned.

I have tried the droids are jamming our comunications.

Then well have to search for him. Were gonna need to split up.

It's to risky to split up, there are kinrath roaming the plains, they a very deadly.

It's a risk well have to take, Ill check to the south you check to the north well meet back here by nightfall.

Marsis and his troops set off toward the cave near the south and master plo set of towards the north.

Marsis stopped and closed his eyes trying to sense master mundi. He sensed him ahead in he cave ahead. Switch ur lights on, stay alert keep in a defensive formation. Marsis ordered. You two! he said pointing to two clones, You're gonna watch our six. Marsis walked into the cave. As he walked forward he began to sense danger. He felt for his ligtsaber wrapping his hand around it. Ahead he saw something move. He ignited his ligtsaber to see 3 kinrath come at him. He cut one in half then sliced another ones legs. The third tried to stab him with his claw like legs. He removed its front legs then sliced it cleanly in two. Suddenly from around a corner came 2 clones. General? They questioned. Weres General Mundi? Marsis questioned franically. He's hurt bad sir, our gunship went down right before General plo-koon came.

Take me too him.

Marsis arrived in a small open area where 3 heaters were set up along with 3 other clones. Marsis bent over and looked at master mundi who lay on his back next to some kind of crystal formation. Klix stabilize him! Marsis ordered. Klix rushed over and tuck a needle into master mundi's neck. Marsis plucked a crystal from the formation and shoved it into his pack. He picked up master mundi and slumped him over his shoulders. Marsis could hardly lift his weight. He stood up as straight as possible. Im useless in a fight! he said, cover me!

When marsis got outside he fell over. His wounds and carrying master mundi had a bad effect on him. He collapsed to the ground. He could faintly hear Gunships swooping down. He closed his eyes and blacked out.


End file.
